Christmas Traditions
by TheKiller1227
Summary: So, this is a one-shot. I hope you like it. It's mainly Gadge, but there are mentions of other couples. It's AU.


**Christmas Traditions **

**A/N: So, I really wanted to do a Christmas one-shot. So, here it is, a Christmas One-Shot. This is an AU story. Most of the characters are still alive. Though some of those who died are not going to be mentioned, so don't worry about that. **

Their first Christmas as a married couple was spent with Madge being very, very pregnant. She was only eight months but with twins. So, she woke up her early with the large urge to pee. It was then that she could not go back to sleep and not wanted to wake up Gale. So, she then retreated to their living room to watch the TBS re-runs of the Christmas Story.

When she finally did fell asleep, Gale had woken up to find her snoring and drooling on the couch. He couldn't help but smile and go over to the sleeping woman and then snuggle until she woke up as see. It was this that started the tradition.

** X**

When their twins, Silas and Peter, were almost a year old they woke up early so that they could go and watch the annual re-runs. It was then that they added onto the tradition by having Gale, the house's resident chef, to get up before the kids did and make loads of French toast.

** X**

Then they got pregnant again. Madge was able to get up, however she wasn't able to fall asleep with the baby, even though she was only about five months along, so Gale started something else. He woke the boys up and let them see their Christmas early. That year started Santa not wrapping their presents, as to not wake Madge, if she was pregnant and asleep, because Gale knew they would be having more kids.

** X**

"So, what are you guys doing for Christmas this year?" Madge asked Annie. She, Finnick and Noah were down in Four. They never really did anything for Christmas, just woke up ate some breakfast and then opened presents.

"Well, I think that we're just going to do the normal," she shrugs.

"Well, do you want to come up here?" Madge offered, balancing Kinley on her hip while she mixed the soup on the stove. She giggled, gurgled and played with Madge's long golden locks. Madge makes a face at her which makes her interrupt into a fit of laughter.

"We would hate to impose," Annie shakes her head, falling onto the couch, rubbing her small belly. Noah, now 3, almost 4, smiled and continued to play with his blocks.

"It's okay. I'm sure that the boys would let Noah in on our little 'tradition.' It's not that big of a deal really. Gale always makes too much French Toast anyway. His family isn't coming anyway," she says, turning the burner off. "Honestly we have so much fun on Christmas. Basically all that we do is watch movies all day. We don't really do anything special. Mainly because I am for some reason always pregnant when it's Christmas."

"Maybe you and Gale have a little too much fun around the holidays," she mumbles.

"Maybe, I don't know. I'll talk to Finnick about it," she sighs. Madge smiles and looks to Kinnley. "Are you ready for Aunt Annie and Uncle Finnick?"

She nodded and smiled, giving Madge a high five.

And that's how the tradition of the Odairs coming over for the holidays. They would the same things. Wake up early. Watch Christmas movies and play with their presents. It was fun and the traditions grew.

When the Hawthorne's bought a new house, they had decided that it was big enough for the Everdeens. They were a small family as well, just Katniss, Peeta, Willow and Rye. It was easy to fit them into the house. All the kids had grown up together, so it was fun to have the kids wake up early to see what Santa had brought them.

It was also easier on Gale, because Peeta was there (who was an actual chef). Now Peeta was the one to make the French toast for everyone, Gale would have never been able to stay awake long enough to cook that much food. Peeta was happy to.

That started that tradition.

** X**

Then Gale decided that it would be good to actually have some real family over. Of course that wasn't the best situation room wise, but Hazel wanted to meet her grandbabies, there were five of them now, and Posy wanted to meet her nieces and nephews.

"Of course they can come, it's just that I don't know where we can put them," Madge said when he told her. He nods and leans his head against the couch. It was true, they always had room because everyone could fit, but their house wasn't that big.

"We could put the kids in the same room. They can have the master bedroom. Then we can disperse the adults into the kids' rooms. I'm sure Ma doesn't mind to sleep on an air matress, we just have to make sure that your Ma doesn't get woken up in the middle of the night when they come barreling down the stairs to see what Santa brought them." The mother laughs, checking on the chicken in the oven.

"So, it's official, my mom and Posy are coming over for Christmas," he smiles, wrapping his arms around her from the back to place a kiss on the back on her head. "I love you."

"I know."

Then another tradition started. Posy and Ma would come down and they would spend Christmas together. Hazelle was willing to sleep in their sunroom and all the kids slept in the master bedroom while the adults slept in the kids' rooms.

** X**

It was their oldest son's last Christmas before they would go off to college. Lydia, their youngest daughter, was devastated by the news. They were all very close, but Lydia and the twins were the most close.

So, when Peter surprised everyone by coming home on Christmas Eve, it was the end of an era, because not everyone was there. How could it be a real tradition if not everyone was there. Even Posy was there, who had grown up to get married to a small business owner. It was weird. Silas was always the one to wake everyone up and they would help them down the stairs with flashlights.

All traditions die in the end. Even some of the longest ones.

**A/N: So, this was a little bland, but I have always wanted to write a Christmas story. It was fun, kind of. I hope that you guys liked it anyway, I worked on it for about two days… I love you guys! I don't where that came from…**

**~Lauren**


End file.
